Forgotten by the devil
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: As the chaos of what anon-a-miss and their mystable page have rocked, settle over the school, two kids decide they have had enough. Will they finally be driven over the edge and what will the fallout be as they are carrying a secret that some have never expected and will the school and three lives ever be the same?


_**Forgotten by The Devil**_

A/N: I do not own my little pony only my OCs. The dark subject matter may be disturbing to some.

A broken neck, death by blood loss or a cocktail of vodka and Prozac, all of which a young man wished for but his luck never came, proof in his own mind he couldn't do anything right. Standing in the black mud, feeling it sinking around his boots, Jesse Michael Cohen stole a longing glance at a cracking, weather faded black and gold granite tombstone, and muttered his farewells before sticking a knife into his jacket and felt a tear roll down his broken and cracked features before stepping off a bench feeling the waxed yellow hemp rope snap tight around his neck. Feeling his feet swing around, the hangman's jig giving the humid and cloud choked sky a very unique dance, Michael locked eyes with his biological sister, Chloe Marie Clayton, who was watching from her perch, a tombstone that stretched into a polished oak bar. Locking eyes with him, she muttered, her jaunt skin and sunken black eyes standing out in stark contrast with her long dirt clogged black hair,

"You're a damned idiot if you think that this is your way to get out of the bullshit that anon-a-miss wants so sit down bitch" and he looked longingly past her at the door she had opened to the bar which he knew was Valhalla, only for it to slam shut and a scream to reach his ears. As he swung wildly, almost as if someone was trying to grab him and cut him down, he felt his boots smash into something solid, only for it to be someone. As rarity looked at him, his features contorted in a morbid grimace as the purple from around his neck ruptured his eyes, turning them into portals to hell. Seeing her eyes screwed shut in shock as Rarity had started to visit her mother only to hear a thud and a gurgling, which brought her over to see her classmate and friend swinging in the breeze like the days wash.

Grabbing the knife that she had seen pinning him to the tree with a note reading "today is a good day to die" and another note she assumed was a suicide note. Ripping the knife out of the decaying trunk, the stench of decay proving that rarity was doing the right thing, she quickly cut the rope, nicking her hand in the process. Muttering that the mud and blood were ruining her cashmere sweater, Rarity grabbed her phone and made a call not knowing that Twilight was doing the same exact thing at the same time as his sister was found clutching a bottle that ended with her seizing and having to be put in a coma to prevent a drug overdose. Pacing in the mud muttering to herself wondering why the hell Celestia hadn't answered yet, Rarity was surprised to see a truck that spitfire had purchased that day, pulling up at the same time as Luna calling her.

Quickly answering, Luna sounding like she was on the verge of crying, Rarity made the mistake of speaking forgetting her phone was cradled in her shoulder, "load him in the back but be careful because I found him hanging from the tree. First I thought it was a Halloween decoration but it wasn't" and Luna exploded over the phone having heard that, "Rarity where the hell is my nephew?!" and all rarity would say, forgetting the flowers drowning in the pouring rain, "On his way to the hospital and if you don't mind my asking why didn't his mother answer when I called her? She always picks up when one of the girls or I call" and her blood turned to ice as Luna sobbed out the answer "S-sunset just tried to kill herself…." and all Rarity would mutter was "Makes two of them then. Who ever is responsible is going to pay" not realizing how close she was to the culprits. Quickly driving as Spitfire was a wreck, the pair having gotten close during training that Chrysalis had put them through although only Luna knew what it was, Rarity got to the hospital, her phone ringing off the hook as the others had heard that one or the other was in the hospital and instantly laid on the horn drawing the attention of the staff, slamming the Chevy into park and instantly felt the back opening and him being drug out onto a stretcher.

Watching as Jesse, his battered frame looking as if it was struggling to decide if it wanted to die before entering the hospital or keep fighting, was ushered into the building, Rarity felt someone wrap her in a hug and Luna and Chrysalis both asked, worry painted on their faces, although Chrys had a look of murder in her eyes, "do you know what happened?" and she promptly went onto recover the day not knowing that the others would soon be saying their goodbyes to a pair of the most stubborn ones they knew. Wandering in and seeing the two being outed as siblings, getting a room together, they all saw the worst sight possible; Jesse was on a breathing tube and Sunset was out cold and the doctors said she was in a coma and most likely would never wake up. Hearing that, Celestia left the room and Discord, her adoptive father and the judge who had originally signed off on their adoptions, looked at the pair and said quietly, "If anything happens to you two I will throw the book at the responsible parties. They will regret the day this happened". Quickly reading the letter aloud as Twilight had turned on the tv to a show that would lighten the mood, discord said

"Dear mother, I am sorry about this but by the time you and aunt Luna read this, I will be dead. At least that is what I hope because that damned bullshit with Anon-a-miss and everyone fighting with each other, I can not bear to live in this besides its obvious who everyone loves the most. Anyways that's all and to my dear sister Sunset, if you follow me, KISS MY FUCKING ASS!". As the room was shocked hearing that, and Sunsets note throwing insults at the crusaders, although it was not specific, the nurse walked in seeing that the siblings were both acting up on the charts, and looked before saying sadly, knowing that the tests run all day proved they would be dead by dawn, said "if you can, I would get their friends in here to say their goodbyes. They might not last to much longer".

As the others all walked in, Spitfire and the soccer team wandering in with the Sunsets friends looking at the pair, Spitfire spoke up and said, her voice dripping with venom, "If those two die, whoever is responsible had better look over their shoulder for the rest of their short lives because I will kill them, and Ill never get caught" and Luna just nodded and said, "you do what you have to and no judge will find you guilty". As they all started to talk about who everyone thought was responsible, the nurse told them they should leave. As the two parents they had sat their realizing that they would do a death vigil, AJ, Dash and Rarity, who had revealed who anon-a-miss were, brought their siblings in and Luna muttered coldly, looking at the group, "if anything happens to these two so help me god there is nothing that the law will be able to do to you that will save you from my wrath. Starting with if they die, we will be pressing charges and expel you three" before ordering them to leave as both kids screamed and flatlined, finally having lost the will to fight.

_**Spitfires POV**_

Have you ever heard the one you love has died and you have no idea who is responsible, well I decided I wasn't going to start making clippers my home and drink the rum stash, and as I talked with both Chrysalis and Luna, having found out exactly who it was that had encouraged the love of my life to kill himself, I knew exactly what to do and got the team together to give the boy a military send off, having found out that he was a marine. Grabbing the rifle that I found out from his mother that he had left me, the team gathered the 6 others who knew the two well, me and the other 6 friends of theirs, and practiced the drill, not giving a damn if it was pouring rain. Finishing the drill finally, I found the car that Scootaloo drove, with the six having given their blessing for something to happen, not exactly sure what it was.

Well they will find out soon, and I'm surprised Luna hasn't referenced the fact I have carried a bag out of his room or threw his bed over in the process, well its 5 pounds of high explosives and it will damn sure do the job. I know I should feel bad for the fact that I am either going to kill or maim three kids and I don't and really don't give a fuck about it. Anyways the funeral is in a few minutes but well that is what the girls get for pissing off a very vengeful spirit. Standing in lock step, with Fluttershy and Pinkie being the only two from the group able to keep going due to emotions, I recruited a few teammates and our first blank proved we wouldn't forgive or forget; especially as the weapons had just swiveled equal with their heads before sliding up and firing. Finally walking away after the 3 rounds were fired, we all saw the flags get folded and handed to their parents, both dressed in black, I saw the crusaders take off and as I started to get to my motorcycle to head to the bar, I heard the sound of a explosion and refused to stick around to see if anyone had been killed, but god I can only hope. Well time to go have my first of many beers in the boys memory and if I do it the way I want, I've made him smile and I'll see him soon.

A/N: If the topics discussed have offended anyone or trigger anything, reach out to get help. DO NOT SUFFER IN SILENCE


End file.
